zkasaevaorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide: Mandalorians
This page is a guide to the basics of roleplaying Mandalorians! There are many things a character should and shouldn't know, but this is a guide to what Mandalorians should know! Resol'nare Resol'nare (or "Six Actions") are the six tenets in which all those who call themselves Mandalorians should adhere to. These Six Actions are the core tenets of being a Mandalorian. They are as follows: # Wearing armor. # Speaking the language. # Defending yourself and your family. # Raising your children as Mandalorians. # Contributing to the Clan's welfare. # When called upon Mand'alor, rallying to his cause. Those who do not obey the Resol'nare, or continuously abide by these tenets daily are considered Dar'manda. A Dar'manda is someone who is ignorant of their Mandalorian heritage. To be considered dar'manda is widely feared by the Mandalorians, as it means that one is soulless, and will have no place in the Manda, the Mandalorian afterlife. During the Mandalorian Wars, any and all who were not yet Mandalorians were considered dar'manda, but in a less severe manner than those who were previously considered Mandalorians. A nursery rhyme was invented for children to learn to help them remember the tenets of Resol'nare: Ba'jur beskargam, ara'nov, aliit, Mando'a bal Mand'alor - An vencuyan mhi Translated into Basic it means: Education and armor, self-defense, our tribe, our language, our leader - All help us survive. Verd'goten Verd'goten (the "The Warrior's Birth" in Basic) is the ritual in which all Mandalorians take part in before they become Mandalorians. It is the traditional rite of passage in the Mandalorian culture in which a Mandalorian youth is accepted as an adult. Typically, Mandalorians begin their training at the age of eight, and trained up until the age of thirteen. When they hit thirteen, they are given the trial of Verd'goten, which is given to test their skills in fighting and surviving. The Verd'goten typically varies from clan to clan, though every clan knows that the Mandalorian youth must be tested in a situation on their own. As for new Mandalorians, outsiders such as Sith or Jedi who wish to become Mandalorians, they are given similar trials until they can be considered Mandalorians. Rank structure All Mandalorians, youth or adult, are considered as part of the military, whether they be shopkeepers, technicians, blacksmiths, you name it. 1. Verd'ika (Private) - Translated out to "Little warrior", Verd'ika is the lowest rank in the Mandalorian Military. Typically given to the Mando'ade who haven't completed their Verd'goten, yet, but are still needed as guns in the military. 2. Verd (Private First Class)- Translated out to "Warrior", the Verd is the competent, highly trained soldier of Mand'alor. Usually given to those who've completed their Verd'goten. 3. Alor'uus (Corporal)- The Alor'uus is the first class of non-commissioned officer. They take lead of fireteams (four soldiers) to squads and patrols (8 to 13 soldiers) 4. Ruus'alor (Sergeant)- The Ruus'alor is a veteran soldier and warrior. He most frequently commands squads and patrols of eight to thirteen soldiers. They are responsible for basic discipline as well as being a liason between higher ranking Mando'ade and the basic soldiers. *Ruus'alor- Sergeant *Tratur'uus'alor- Staff Sergeant *Jatne'ruus'alor- Master Sergeant *Sol'ruus'alor- First Sergeant *Kando'ruus'alor- Sergeant Major 5. Ver'alor (Lieutenant)- A Ver'alor is the first rank of commissioned officer. Their unit usually has anywhere from twenty-five to fifty Mando'ade within it, plus vehicles and wardroids assigned to it. *T'ad'ver'alor- 2nd Lieutenant *Ver'alor- Lieutenant 6. Alor'ad (Captain)- An Alor'ad commands a company strength unit, anywhere from eighty to two-hundred and twenty Mando'ade, and vehicles. They are men and women, usually of many years of service to clan and Mand'alor, and are veterans. 7. Kando'alor (Major)- Translated out to "Leader of weight", the Kando'alor is also known as the Rally Master. They command battalions of up to three companies, or five-hundred to six-hundred Mando'ade and their vehicles. They are seasoned warriors, by rank. 8. Akaan'alor (Colonel)- The Akaan'alor, which translates out to "War leader", is a prominent field commander who controls units up to regiment size, which is anywhere between fifteen-hundred, to three-thousand Mando'ade and their war machinery. *Ver'akaan'alor- Lieutenant Colonel *Akaan'alor- Colonel 9. Aliit'alor (General)- Translated out to "Clan Leader", the Aliit'alor is the highest rank attainable through most means (and by RP characters). They are the ranking general and the chieftain of their clans. They command brigade size units, to divisions, to a corps, or full army. 10. Mand'alor (Lord Mandalore)- The "Sole Leader", is the highest title achievable by any one Mandalorian. It can only be held by one person at a time, and he or she commands the Mandalorians in times of war and in peace. They are the Commander-in-chief of al Mandalorian forces. Armor Meanings Colors #Gray- Mourning a Lost Love #Red- Honoring a Father #Black- Justice #Gold- Vengeance #Green- Duty #Blue- Reliability #Orange- A lust for life Fanon Colors #Purple- Luck #Pink- Respected or Respecting Someone #White- Purity Category:Guides